videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes: Omega Protocol
War Of Heroes: Omega Protocol is a new Game in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe and an Alternate Sequel to the previous Installment, War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory. Taking place in the year 2015, a year after the end of the War Against the Villain Armada, the Game will follow Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett as they lead their new Hero Squad into a Villain Armada Black Site, which is a Prison Camp housing 2 Heroes: Dashiell Parr and his sister, Violet Parr! The game is multi-platform and set for release in 2018. Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Jack Riedy as Jack Walker * Keifer Sutherland as 'Morpho One' * David Hayter as Coalition Medic * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Matthew Mercer as Prisoner 12422 * Scott Whyte as Logan Walker * Brandon Routh as David 'Hesh' Walker * Robin Atkin Downes as Coalition General * James Horan as Skull Face * David Vincent as Ozone (Audio Logs Only) * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow (Audio Logs Only) Synopsis The year is 2015, and it has been a whole year since the Destruction of The Villain Armada and End of The War Against the Villain Armada. With The Multiverse calling for Peace and The Hero Coalition being transformed into the United Dimensions Coalition, the remnants of The Villain Armada are being hunted down on Earth-135 as Villains now face extinction. However, a dark secret is uncovered as a Hero Squad led by Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett makes its way into an Armada Black Site known as Camp Omega in order to rescue 2 Heroes: Dashiell Parr and his sister, Violet Parr! Plot Prologue: Intel Extraction and Revelation The game starts showing a black screen, with the text "In an Era where the greatest Heroes of the Multiverse defeated their evil counterparts, The Villain Armada, the Multiverse entered a state of Peace and Freedom. In the entire year since the Destruction of The Villain Armada, an Elite Hero Force known as the Villain Slayers has been created to defend the United States of America from a new Armada Strike Force, known only as XOF. This is an event from that Era, known as the Omega Protocol Incident..." as the screen shows both the symbols of The Hero Coalition and XOF. The game then shows a Naval Facility near the Pacific Ocean adorned with Flags of The Villain Armada, as dozens of Soldiers patrol the area, with Transport Vehicles and Tanks moving through the Base. However, on one of the Trucks, Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett (two of the Series' protagonists) are inside the back of the Truck, loading their Weapons. Kyle then asks "You nervous, Clem?" and then Clementine answers "Not really, Kyle. This should be a walk in the park for us!" and Kyle responds "True. Come on, this should be our stop!" as they jump out of the Truck and begin stealthily making their way across the Camp Area, where several Armada Soldiers are patrolling the area. Clementine then contacts Coalition Command and says "General Miller, this is Slayer Actual. We're inside the Facility, making our way throigh the Camp Area now." and Miller tells the two from the Comms "Excellent, Slayer Team. Your Mission is to secure the Target, code named 'Prisoner 12422'. Slayer 2-4 is on his way to cover your approach!" and then Clementine asks "Jack Walker? Haven't seen him in a while." and the General tells them "Well, he is Hesh's son, so he was handpicked for the Mission. Good luck!" and then Kyle sees an Armada Troop in a Patrol Tower, then shoots the Troop while Clementine shoots another on the ground. A Soldier then gets alerted, but then gets shot through the head by a Sniper, and Clementine and Kyle look up at a Cliffside to see Jack Walker (a character from War Of Heroes: Rise of The Dead) crouching and holding a Brennan LRS-4 Sniper, equipped with a Silencer. Jack then tells the two "I'll cover you guys, get to the Admin Building and secure the Prisoner!" and then Kyle starts moving forward, followed by Clementine as the 3 Hero Knights start working together to kill several Armada Troops along the way to the Adim Building (the core Building which houses their Target). A couple minutes later, Kyle and Clementine regroup with Jack in the Facility Courtyard, and Clementine points towards a Door to the left of the Security Wall, then says "That's our way in. Our way out's over there!" as she looks towards another Door on the right side, and then Kyle asks "What about those Anti-Air Turrets? If Morpho's coming in to extract us all, then he's gonna meet some resistance." and Jack tells him "I'll handle that, plant some C4 Charges. But I'll keep 1 for myself in case an Armored Unit shows up. You two move and extract the Prisoner!" as they split up, with Kyle and Clementine moving thro th the Admin Building and Jack moving to disarm the Anti-Air Turrets for the Coalition Chopper, Morpho (from Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes), to land in the Base. Inside the Admin Building, Kyle and Clementine gun down several Armada Troops, but then hear the Comms saying "CP, this is Delta 3: Suspicious activity spotted inside the Admin Area, moving to investigate!" and the CP responds "This is CP: Understood, but proceed with caution! Get more security on the Prisoner. On the double!" as Kyle says "Let's move, there's more Troops on the way!" and then they run down a flight of stairs and into the Holding Cells, gunning down even more Armada Troops located down in the Cells. Kyle and Clementine then open a Cell and find a Prisoner with a bag over his head, and Clementine removes the bag and sees the man's battered and cut face, asking "Can you walk, Soldier?" and the Prisoner shakes his head, saying "I have some Intel for you guys. Here, take this." as he gives Kyle a Intel Recording, which Kyle downloads into a Data Recovery Device and says "On your feet, Soldier. The whole damn Base is moving in on us!" and Clementine helps the Soldier up, and the Soldier starts muttering "Skull Face... XOF... They're here..." and the Coalition General is heard over the Comms, asking "XOF..?" and then a Missile is heard launching, and Clementine shouts "Get down!!" as the Building is hit by an XMG-53 Missile, which blasts a hole in the wall as XOF Soldiers move in and aim Weapons at Kyle, Clementine and the Prisoner. Clementine then whispers "Plan B?" and Kyle responds "Plan fucking B!" as he tosses a Flashbang, which explodes and blinds the XOF Soldiers, and then the Heroes kill them all as Morpho flies in and blasts 2 XOF Choppers, which then crash into the Base as Kyle and Clementine run with the Prisoner, and Jack blows up all of the Anti-Air Turrets, then gets on the remaining one and starts shooting XOF Soldiers and Tanks, and then Morpho lands and says "Get in, now! I have arrived at the LZ!!" as Clementine runs over and puts the Prisoner on board the Chopper as Kyle and Jack run inside with her, and Morpho takes off as several DRE-30 Bomber Jets fly in and Airstrike the entire Base, wiping out all Armada Forces and XOF evidence there. Operation: Omega (Main Mission) The game then switches to 3 days later and shows an Armada Base called Camp Omega at night, in the rain. A man then walks up to several Armada Troops, who salute him as XOF Soldiers also enter a Prison Area containing several Cages, and then the man walks over to a young boy, who the XOF Soldiers train their Weapons on, and says "Your sister told us everything. Don't worry, I kept my word... She didn't suffer long." as he takes out a Data Recovery Device and throws it to the boy, saying "Here, you've earned it... Dash!" and then the boy (now revealed to be Dashiell Parr) looks up at the man and says "You'll never defeat the Coalition now. The Armada's been crippled, Skull Face!" and then Skull Face chuckles, saying "How's it feel to play the traitor, Dash? Give my regards to Kyle and Clementine when you get home!" as he starts walking away, along with the XOF Soldiers as several XOF-marked Choppers fly through the Sky. The XOF Soldiers and Skull Face then get on to Jeeps and begin driving away (as the song Here's to You plays over the cutscene), while dialogue from Kyle and Clementine is heard, with Clementine saying "The Prisoner we extracted told us something valuable: Dash and Violet are still alive!" and then Kyle asks "They survived the War? I thought they..." and Clementine tells him "They were found by an Armada Patrol after the Battle of Metroville. They're being held in a Prison Camp on the Southern Tip of Cuba for interrogation by the new Armada Strike Force: XOF!" and Kyle asks "So, what's the plan? Silence them before the Coalition Base is found by XOF?" and Clementine answers "No... I've got something else in mind!" as Skull Face and his XOF Forces assemble on a Helipad, and Skull Face uses a Holographic Eraser to camouflage the XOF Symbol on their Attack Chopper, before turning to his Soldiers and saying "The Trojan Horse is in! This 'Pirate Crackdown's a go, move it!" as he and his XOF Soldiers board their Camouflaged Attack Chopper. As the 5 XOF Choppers fly through the air, Skull Face and his Soldiers begin removing their XOF Patches and then pass them to one of the Soldiers, who then drops them out of the Chopper. On the Cliffosds near the Base, Kyle, Clementine and Jack are all seen outside Camp Omega, and the General contacts them all, saying "Villain Slayers, this is Miller: Your Mission this time is to secure Dash and Violet, and stop them from giving any information on the Coalition Base in the Pacific Ocean. If XOF gets the location of the Coalition Base, the Armada will make the biggest comeback of the 21st Century. Dash and Violet should be located in the Prison Area, East of the Main Base Area. Good luck, Slayer Team!" and the Team stealthily moves towards Camp Omega. As the three Heroes keep moving through the Base and start gunning down Armada Troops, Jack gets into the Guard Tower and slashes the Troop's throat, before taking out a Sniper Rifle and shooting the 3 Guards near the Old Prison Area, and then Kyle and Clementine walk up to the Cages, seeing Dash sitting inside. Clementine then opens the Cage and gets down to Dash's level, saying "Dash! Dash, are you alright?" and then Dash looks at her and asks "Clem..? I thought you were going to leave me here!" and he hugs her while sobbing, and Clementine asks him "Dash, where's Violet?" and Dash sadly tells her "She's dead, Clem..." and then Kyle tells them "Her Tracking Device is still active, has been since yesterday. She's in the Admin Building, let's move!" and then Jack runs in, helping Dash up and saying "I'll get Dash to the Chopper, Morpho's moving in!" and then they see Morpho flying in, and Jack carries Dash to the Chopper while Kyle and Clementine move towards the Admin Building. The two then gun down 2 Armada Troops, and then see another Soldier walks up to a Truck and then Kyle and Clementine jump into the back of the Tryck as the unaware Armada Troop drives through the Base towards the Admin Building. As the two stay in the back of the Truck, Clementine notices the heavy rain and says "The rain was coming down just as hard the day I found you, Kyle. Remember that day?" and then Kyle asks her "How couldn't I remember? I'll remember it for the rest of my life, Clem... I promise you that." and then the Truck stops insode the Admin Building, and then Kyle and Clementine gun down several Armada Troops, and Clementine then grabs Kyle and kisses him on the lips. After a few seconds, she stops and tells him "Kyle, if we don't make it outta here... I love you, so much." and Kyle responds "I love you too, Clementine. More than anyone in the World..." as they move through the Admin Building. After moving through the Basement of the Admin Building, Kyle and Clementine gun down several more Armada Troops and then they see Violet chained up in her Cell, and Kyle cuts the Chains and says "Violet... Vi, we're here! It's alright, Morpho's on his way!" as Violet groans in pain and asks "W-where's... Dash..?" and Clementine tells her "He's alright. Come on, let's get outta here!" as Kyle helps Violet up and they quietly make their way towards Morpho, who has landed outside the Old Prison Area. Kyle and Clementine then board the Chopper and Morpho takes off, and the screen turns to black as the Mission ends. Ending: Wrath of XOF A couple hours later, the entire Villain Slayer Team is on the Chopper as Dash sits next to his unconscious sister. However, Dash moves over to Violet after seeing a clot of blood, before looking at his sister's stomach with a shocked look, saying "Clem... Kyle!" and then Clementine and Kyle look towards Violet, and they see a massive, V-shaped scar on her stomach, and Jack yells "Medic!!" as the Coalition Medic walks in, and Clementine moves Dash away. The Medic then feels Violet's stomach and Kyle realizes what has happened, saying "She's rigged! Fucking Hell, we've been set up!" and then the Medic says "We have to get it out. No time for Anesthetic, we have to open her now!" as everyone, especially Dash, looks in concern and fear as Kyle says "Jack, Clem, help me hold her down! Hold her down!!" as Jack and Clementine do as Kyle tells them. The Medic then removes the stitches holding Violet's scar together and then slowly opens it up, and Clementine turns to Dash and says "Everything's gonna be fine, Dash. Just don't look!" and Dash looks away while crying as the Medic completely opens Violet's stomach, and yells "Keep her intestines in!" as Violet starts screaming in pain and trying frantically to get up as Jack and Clementine struggle to keep Violet's intestines inside her open stomach, and Dash covers his ears as Violet screams louder, and the Medic rips the Timed Bomb out, and then says "I got it... Kyle, here!" and Kyle looks at the Explosive, which has the Villain Armada Symbol on it. Kyle then throws the Bomb out of the Chopper and into the Ocean as the Medic says "Her breathing's stable, and there's no active bleeding. I'm closing her up." as he starts to sew Violet's wound back up, and then Hesh (Jack's father) is heard on the Comms, saying "Morpho, this is Slayer 2-6 at Coalition Base. All hummingbirds are on the Wing, we'll shake hands then head back to the cage. Kyle, you got someone here!" and then Kyle tells him "Patch me in." and then Logan (Hesh's brother) is heard, saying "Kyle, this is Slayer 2-8. Our readings show there's no preliminary activity from XOF, and we're reassigning all Combat Units back to the Support Platform. Good luck getting back here, Slayer 6-1!" and then the screen turns to black. A few more hours later, the Team is still inside the Chopper as Morpho contacts the Coalition Base, saying "Control Tower, this is Morpho. Do you copy? All Stations on the Coalition Net, please respond! I can't get through, guys! The Comms seem fine, but..." and then Clementine says "Something's not right. Morpho, open the Hatch!" as Morpho opens the Hatch and then what the Heroes see along the way shocks them all: Platforms of the Coalition Base either sinking into the Sea, or in flames! As the shocked Heroes fly towards the Command Platform, Jack asks "How did they find us?!" and Dash looks at them all, and Jack shouts at him "You fucking traitor!" as he lunges at Dash, but the Medic holds him back as Jack yells "You motherfucker!! You fucking told XOF about the Base?! I'm going to kill you, you hear me?! You spineless, Superhuman piece of shit!" and then Clementine sees dozens of XOF Soldiers and Coalition Troops fighting on the Command Platform, and says "Commander Miller's down there! Morpho, land on the Helipad to extract Hesh and the others!" as she and Kyle all start shooting at the XOF Soldiers, even taking down a Chopper, which crashes into the Command Tower as Kyle and Clementine run across the Platofrm and start killing XOF Troops, but a stray Missile flies in and hits the two, also killing Logan and several Coalition Troops in the blast. Clementine then guns down a Troop holding an XM-53 as Hesh and Miller (the latter being the Commander of the Villain Slayers) run towards the two and everyone, including remaining Coalition Soldiers, start running towards Morpho's Chopper. As the Villain Slayers all run to the Chopper, the Command Tower starts to all down and smashes the Command Platform, which begins to scuttle as several Coalition Soldiers are gunned down by XOF Forces. As Miller gets on to the Chopper with Kyle and the others, Clementine and Hesh remain and start shooting at the XOF Soldiers, but then Hesh gets shot in the chest and falls as Jack screams "Dad, no!!!" and then Clementine jumps on to the Chopper as Morpho flies away from the Coalition Base, which falls into the Ocean in flames. Miller (now revealed to be Kazuhira Miller from the Metal Gear Solid Series) then says "No, how did they..?! They played us, like a bunch of fucking fools!!" as he punches the floor in rage, then says "This isn't right, that Base!! It was fucking ours!!" and then he looks at Violet and says "You Superhuman bitch!!" as he walks over to her and shakes her angrily, saying "Start talking, bitch! Come on, get up and start talking!!" as Clementine holds him back. Violet shoots up and then gets up, walking over to the Chopper Hatch and saying "Bomb! There's a-" and Kyle tells her "It's alright, we got it out!" and Violet opens the door of the Chopper, saying "There's another... In my chest!" as Dash quickly walks over, saying "Vi, please, don't-" and then Violet jumps out of the Chopper, and Dash screams "No!!!!" as Kyle grabs him and holds him back. Violet's whole body explodes and the explosion hits the Chopper, which hits Kyle and Dash, who then fall to the ground as the Chopper spins out of control, and then flies into the course of an XOF Chopper, and the screen turns white as a massive explosion is heard. The game then shows a text that says "Smoke from the Attack was visible from the Coastline of America. The Media blamed 'a Villain Armada fanatic Group' and scandal followed when the US was fingered as one of the Coalition's top Nations. In response, the Secretary of Defense publicly stated that 'neither the United States or United Dimensions Coalition had any involvement in the Omega Protocol Incident'. Reports also suggested that the National Security Agency visited the Coalition Base. However, the UDC and Multiverse Security Council insist that 'no such visitation took place'. Other Nations among the Hero Coalition's long list of Member Nations avoided comment altogether. The casualty figure is uncertain, and there are no known survivors. However, in the moments prior to and following the Attack, several unidentified Military Helicopters were sighted in the area." as the screen shows the Symbols of The Hero Coalition and XOF are seen, and the Game ends as the Credits roll. Post-Credits Scene In a Post-Credits Scene, Clementine is seen in a Hospital as somebody enters the Room and she says "I thought you'd never come, General." and then the man (revealed to be John Connor) turns to the Medics and says "Go, leave us." and then the Medics exit the Room and John tells her "Clem, you do know the Coalition will completely deny any involvement with this Op, right?" and Clementine responds "I know, John. But... How did you get here?" and John explains "My friends on the UDC know how to keep a secret. The trip to the Airport was a little dramatic, but the rest was easy. Still, I've had smoother rides. I won't be staying long, Clem." and Clementine nods, saying "I understand." and then she walks over and removes the curtain, which shows Dash and another Unidentified Hero hooked up to IV Machines and critically wounded. John then looks at the two Patients and says "So, Dash is the one on the left. And the right?" and Clementine answers "We... Did as you instructed." and then John tells her "If the Armada finds out they're here, they will come and kill us all. You know that, don't you?" and Clementine walks up to Dash, who is now comatose, and says "Worse comes to worse, we'll be ready to move them. You have the new Base ready, right?" and John answers "Yes, the new Base is bigger and better than the last. We've begun pulling in hundreds of Recruits for training. What happens to them next is up to you and Jack, of course." and he starts walking out of the Room, and Clementine is seen holding a Smartphone, revealing she was secretly recording the entire conversation. She then looks over to the 2nd Patient and says "It's time..." and she calls somebody, saying "You ready for this, Jack?" and then Jack Walker is heard, saying "Get Jacks and Aiden in, we need everyone we can get." and Jack responds "I've got a few others in mind, Clem. You should see them in an Intel File I left you." as Clementine opens the File, which shows photos of Kazuhira Miller, Venom Snake, Quiet and Pequod! Sequel Main Article: War Of Heroes: Phantom Shadows